happy ever after according to me
by hades little girl in ravenclaw
Summary: when Gale takes Katniss into the woods one day there lives will be changed forever more than what the summery says just don't want to spoil! and when you're done reading cheack out the poll on my epic Profile to vote on how many kids they should have
1. surprize in the woods

Happy ever after according to me

Gales POV

Today is the day I keep thinking over and over to my self today is the day. As I walk over to Katniss's house to pick her up for a day in the woods. I ring the doorbell hands shaking to my relief Katniss answers "hey" she says looking as pretty as ever in her simple black shirt and bellbottom jeans with her hair in a trademark braid "hey" I reply to my satisfaction my voice sounds calm we walk down toward the woods without another word when we get to our old meeting place I tell her to sit down she sat, then got a confused look on her face and asked in a steady tone "you ok Gale" ya everything is ok why would you think I'm not I say in a rush dang I think I've know this girl for almost all my life and never asked like this why wouldn't she think startling me "number" she stopped in the middle of the word when I dropped down on one knee

"Katniss Everdeen. I first saw you looking at my traps thinking you would steal the animals I caught I first realized I love you when Darius was teasing you about trading a rabbit for one of his kisses then I realized is cared it took all my will power to not punch him in the face, it was torcher to see you go up there in place of your sister at the reaping I barely ever came out of the woods the second time it was chaos but I stayed by your side waiting for this moment so Catnip will you marry me?" at first she didn't say anything that made me then she screamed YES! And jumped on me

**Kk what did ya think? R&R even the flamers!**

**Check out the poll on my epic profile to vote on how many kids they should have! No comment votes taken sorry next chap up soon!**


	2. the wedding

**Kk I'm going to make this a long chap even if it means missing the library…never mind I AM NOT going to miss the library even for you guys sorry ;)**

**Special thanks to **_**HungerGamesLovers1316**_** you inspired me and made me update faster…even if it meant missing the library **

**Now I'll stop yodeling so read!**

**Katniss's POV**

I look all around me it seems as all of Panam came to our wedding. But with Delly Cartwright is my maid of honor, Rory the ring Barer, Posy as the flower girl, Annie and Johanna as the bride's maids, and as surprising as it is Peeta as the Best man. I feel better, but still not ready. Before the Hunger Games I didn't really want to get married, and definitely not have kids, but now after all of that even though Panam is a better place, I'm still not so sure if I'm going to go through with it "hey sweetheart" I hear from a familiar voice behind me "hey Haymitch" I reply "you still now how to stir up trouble." I roll my eyes at him "most of Panam thinks that you should marry lover boy over there" I keep my face impassive "just shut up and walk me down the aisle would you?" I replied with a smirk I took a deep breath and stepped out pulling of 'the girl catatonic almost with joy' with ease ,but this time I didn't have to pretend.

Gales POV

as I see Katniss in her beautiful dress (**A/N picture of the dress on my epic profile) **walking down the aisle with the one and only Haymitch Abernathy coming up to me the rest is a blur all I remember is stormy grey eyes saying my vows, and "I do" after what seemed forever the preacher said "and so, you may now kiss the bride I moved in without any hesitation then all of Panam cheered for us as we ran down the aisle home. Our home.

**And done so umm…. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have no idea when I'm going to take it down but wat evs and check out my PJ story if you like him so…. TEAM GALE YEEEEAAAAAA!1**


	3. changes

Gale's POV

We opened the door to the condo we bought a few days before the wedding. the first thing we did was get out of the cloths we were wearing, and change into simple cloths, and run as fast as we could into the woods we passed or usual meeting place and went to the pond and jumped in we laughed as we came up splashed each other, dug for Katniss roots, and a lot more, but by the time it was sunset we decided to head home. On our way back when we passed the old meeting place we saw someone there Katniss who's bows suddenly appeared in her hand "who are you show yourself" she said in a dangerous tone it's only me" said a too familiar voice, the hair on the back of my neck instantly stood up I tried to make my face as impassive as possible but Katniss still read me like a book and gave me her simple 'don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you ,I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "What is it with you to" Peeta yelled "you're always communicating without even talking so everyone around you doesn't have any clue what the heck you're talking about!"

Katniss POV

"Now Peeta" I said in the soft tone that I will only use for Peeta, Gale, Mother, and …and P-Prim. "Don't 'now Peeta' me" "did you come here just to yell at us if you did just go home, oh wait this is your first time in the woods how about I get Katniss to hold your hand on the way out so you don't get scared?" Gale Retorted "GALE!" I responded in a surprised voice "the first time I went in to the wood I probably barley went 20ft in if that much. I'm very surprised that Peeta came this far, and I'm NOT your to command!" I replied in a rush "Come on Peeta it's time to go" with me storming off. I looked back at Peeta "Well are you coming or not" I almost but not quite yelled. He walked with me in silence as we walked home. I dropped him off at the bakery I went to the condo but locked the master bedroom door so Gale will have to sleep on the couch maybe even a week the master is pretty big it has a 34' T.V bathroom and mini Fridge stocked with food and water, I know one thing Gale is going to be out there for a while.

Gale's POV

I stood there in shook. My wife Katniss Everdeen just took Peeta's side yelled at me and stormed off. Where is she now I thought at the bakery? In Peeta's house with him? Or is she at the condo steaming off energy? That's where I'll look first I told myself. I was running as fast as I could toward our condo I had a key so I went in only to see our bedroom door closed we all way's leave it open, I think to myself. I go over to the door with a smirk on my face. I had out smarted her already I go to open the door when I realize it's locked "Catnip open up" "It's me gale" I add quickly "GO AWAY!" Katniss screamed at me. What should I do I repeated in my head over and over until "I got It" I said not realizing I had said it out loud. "I'm going out sweetheart" "only Haymitch calls me that" she replied in an annoyed tone. I went out the door to the shop a couple blocks from the condo I smiled as I walked down the street into the grocery store and bought some sugar I know after the first hunger games one of Katniss favorite things (besides the kiss) was sugar then I went to the bakery hoping that Peeta wasn't on shift to my displeasure he was. I went up the counter as if I hadn't a care in the word the truth was I have a lot. When Peeta turned around he frowned "what would you like cake, cookies, bread, or cupcakes" then under his breath I could make out something like "or maybe a knuckle sandwich?" hmmm I thought to myself maybe…no ….ahh yes "double chocolate cake, and vanilla cupcakes with the heart designs on then please (A/N now my mouthing is watering yum!) I get back home to find the door unlocked weird I think, I could of sworn that I locked it on my way out oh well I think ,then I went "Kat…WHAT THE HECK!

Little cliff hanger just like Susan herself .thanks to all who reviewed and the future reviews and my beta for this story hungergamelovers1316, oh and GO AMERICA WIN WIN WIN (in the Olympics) GO PHELPS BEAT LOCTE AND ALL THE OTHER CONTRY GO UNITED STATED WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOO!


	4. AN sorry

**I' soooooooooo sorry for not updateing in like FOREVERi jut started middle school and have no time to write and barley and time to read and tring to beat the cold 50 degres IN TEXAS its unbelievable anyway thx sooooooooooooo much to all the readers follers faveriters and reviews it gives me inspiration and something to brag to my friends about well it's the last day of my 4 day weekend tomarrow I go to the state fair and the fire in theliving room is out to I need to get it going again **_**yippe **_**intil next time see ya later**

**October 8, 2012**

**-Katy**


End file.
